Control
by Dean's Dirty Little Secert
Summary: Men were evil, Britain was used to the fact. She was used to them following her around like lost puppies. Pawing at her. Begging for her touch. Whispering obscenities in her ear. Then finally...she was used to them taking what they wanted-all because of her curse-or so called mutant 'ability.' She had no control and no hope. That is until she met Logan...the one man immune to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I never thought Hugh Jackman or his character Wolverine were sexy, until the last X-Men movie, when my brain somehow finally connected all the dots. Either way I just had this plot bunny hoping around in my head. Tell me, what you think cause in all honesty I probably won't continue it, unless anyone is really interested. Thanks for reading!**

The bell rang signaling the end of the match. A smile flickered on Britain's face as she watched the loser being dragged out of the cage. An overwhelming sense of pride filled her as she looked up to meet the winner's eyes. Childishly she gave him a wave, only for him to snort and turn away. She frowned at this, her hands crumpling the edges of her dark red dress.

Logan was the only man on the planet Earth not effected by her. The only one who rejected her-or worse ignored her. To him, Britain was as alluring as a regular human. Something that both pissed her off and excited her at the same time. While the lack of power she had over him, annoyed Britain for more than one reason….the fact that she could be around a man like a normal girl, was too good to pass up.

Which was exactly the reason why Britain decided never to leave that man's side. Well-that and a couple other reasons, such as the small-okay large part of her that was attracted to the wild man. But really, who could blame her? He was like a gift from the gods with those abs. And that wild feral look, Logan had going on with his messy hair and untamed facial hair drove her insane.

"Gentlemen, in all my years, I've never seen anything like that." The announcer called out. Behind her, the large crowd watching began to shout. It reminded Britain a little of those wrestling shows, where the bad guy was always announced before some underdog taking him on. The thought made her snort. Some guy beat Logan in a cage fight? That would be the day.

"Are you going to let this man walk away with your money?!" the announcer challenged, pointing towards her companion.

He hadn't moved from his spot against the metal wall. Not even to look to see who would be dumb enough to challenge him. No…he played it cool, gulping down a glass of water as his eyes occasionally glossed over her. While Logan wasn't mad for her like all the other men were, he didn't hate her either. At least Britain didn't think he hated her. After all, he allowed her to travel with him…even if it was after a few months of stalking and annoying.

"I'll fight him!" A cry came from the left of her. Naturally Britain turned her head to see who stepped up to the challenge. A tall burly man came running to the cage. To somebody who didn't know better, it would seem Logan had met his match. However Britain knew better, Logan was going to crush this guy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our savior!" The announcer cried.

Britain couldn't help, but snort loudly at the declaration. Our savior, her ass. The man looked like a mean drunkard, if she ever saw one and she saw plenty. Logan smirked as if having heard her snort. The smirk only widened upon hearing the announcer's warning to the opponent. No below the belt-it was legal, but unwise. Especially since any guy to chance it with him, ended up in the hospital.

The bell rang indicating the start of the match. Britain gave him one last smile, before the opponent swung at him. Logan took each hit, falling as he did. The crowds' cheers grew louder, thinking that he finally lost. Yet again, Britain knew better…he was only putting on a show for them.

Two more kicks to the abdominals and Logan was through playing games. Kneeling upwards, he swung a fist in time with his opponent. Their knuckles met in a hard smack. The distinguishing sound of metal on bone rang through the air. Instantly Logan was on his feet. A fierce look dominated his face. Play time was over. With two hits, his opponent fell unconscious. The bell rang yet again, ending another fight.

Another proud smile crept onto Britain's face. He always won, so why the hell did she always get giddy about it? "Ladies and gentleman, tonight's winner and still king of the cage, the Wolverine!" the announcer declared.

An uproar of booing and cheering filled the room. None which he cared for. Unlike other men, Britain knew, he didn't revel in the praise or grew angry at the insults. He simply didn't care what anyone thought-one of the many things, Britain loved about him. He never let anybody or anything define himself, but him.

"You know better than to wear dress in a place like this kid." A familiar voice chastised, drawing Britain from her thoughts. She looked up to see him looming over her, cigar fastened tightly between his lips. His chest glistened with sweat from his fights. "Especially a dress like that."

Britain rolled her eyes and stood up. Giving him a purposeful look, she smoothed out her dress. It was nowhere as inappropriate as some of her other dresses. In fact barely any skin showed in it-not that it mattered much. No matter what Britain wore, she'd always have issues. "It's Britain, not kid. I am twenty-three, legally adult throughout every country in the world. Besides, I have you here to keep me safe. So, what the big deal?" she replied, winking at him.

His chocolate colored eyes narrowed at her. "I ain't your bodyguard, _kid_."

"Of course not, where would the fun be in that?" she teased, caressing his chest. Uncontrollably her lips twitched into a seductive smirk. It would be a lie to say a part of her didn't enjoy having power over others. That there were times where Britain enjoyed the frenzying need of men to have her, just as much as she hated it. Times were she wanted nothing more than the male species groveling at her feet. Logan at the front of them.

"Stop it." Logan ordered, clutching her wrist. "You know your power doesn't work on me, so don't even try."

She blinked, the lustful feeling vanishing-almost as if he broke a spell. Instantly Britain pulled her hand away from him, cradling it guilty in her chest. Her eyes wandered downwards, refusing to look at him as heat rose to her cheeks. This wasn't the first time she tried to seduce Logan. Let alone the first time she attempted to use her powers on him. Ever since he rejected her about a year ago, Britain wanted nothing more than to make him, hers. And that urge was not always controllable. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." Britain apologized.

Despite Britain's desire to claim him, her words were true. Making Logan love her through mutant abilities was not on Britain's list. She wanted him to lover her on his own. Just like how ordinary people fell in love. "I'm going to get some water. I'll meet you at the bar." Britain said, shamefully.

However before she could move, Logan's hand found her wrist again. Panic flooded her as Britain froze in place. Was he mad at her? Did her uncontrollable urge finally go too far? "Calm down, Britain. I'm not mad at ya." He assured, his thumb brushing her hand. "I just wanted to tell you, I get it."

And with that, the fierce Wolverine disappeared into the bathrooms to clean up. Britain felt her lips twitch into another smile. His words meant a lot to her, whether Logan realized it or not…whether he truly got it or not. Just hearing some semblance of understanding truly meant the world in her eyes. Cause no one else in her life had even try to understand Britain's plight. Shooting one last glance towards the bathroom, Britain headed towards the bar.

She found a spot in front of the television, next to a strange girl wearing a green coat. Their eyes met for a second, before the girl quickly looked away. _'Runaway_,' Britain thought, pulling one of her many lipsticks out. _'Really young too. Then again I was only fifteen when I ran.'_

"You want something new, honey? Or are you sticking with water?" the bartender grouched, pulling the tip jar out of her reach.

_Asshole._

Britain snapped her lipstick shut, placing it back into the small purse she carried. Her hand came out, slapping two twenties and her ID onto the counter. The bartender looked up from the glass, he was polishing and cocked an eyebrow. "Vodka straight-grey goose." She ordered, "Oh-and a Shirley Temple for the Miss next to me."

"Thank you." The girl mumbled, as the bartender placed the drinks in front of them.

"No problem." Britain replied, throwing her shot back. She grimaced, enjoying the fire burn sliding down her throat. There was nothing better than the fiery burn of vodka. Nothing, not even sex could give her the pleasure vodka did. It was an instant relaxer-as well as a memory eraser, if she drank enough of it. And boy did Brit want a memory eraser, right then.

"Watch it, kid. I don't need you getting sick in the back of my camper again." Logan's voice came from behind. He sat down next to her, eyeing the empty shot wearily. It was only one time, but once was more than enough for Logan. Besides a woman like Britain shouldn't be drinking in the first place. She was small and a lightweight. More importantly though, Brit's mutation was a magnet for every pervert on the planet Earth. Her being drunk would only make things worse-and Logan was in no mood to kick any unnecessary ass tonight. Looking at the bartender, Logan threw a ten down. "I'll have a beer."

The bartender nodded, his eyes passing over Britain and the girl beside her. Subconsciously Logan's followed suit, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. When it came to men and Britain, it was better to be safe than sorry. As stated before, the poor woman was a magnet for perverts, whether she wanted to be or not. They just all seemed be drawn to her. A flash of anger ran through him at the thought of some perverts pawing at the woman. Logan knew she was used to it. He also knew Britain was used to a lot worse than she should be. Touching wasn't always enough for those bastards, Britain once confessed, sometimes they wanted to feel inside her as well.

His grip tightened around the bottle, threating to break it. Any man who even coped a feel at his companion, would lose more than just their hand. Luckily his thoughts were quickly diverted by a loud news report on the television. "Ellis Island once the arrival point for thousands American immigrants is opening its doors again." The newscaster announced. "Preparations are nearly completed for the upcoming United Nations world summit. With nearly every invitation confirmed; the event promises to be the largest single gathering of world leaders in history. The leader of over two hundred nations will discuss issues ranging from the world's economic climate and weapons treaties to the mutant phenomenon and its impact on our world stage-"

Britain's hand found his thigh at this, fear evident in her eyes. He glanced at the TV, taking in its words. Mutant phenomenon, it made them sound like a bunch of sideshow freaks. "Logan." Britain murmured, as the newscaster continued.

Logan made no move to comfort her, his eyes were locked onto the girl sitting beside Britain. In the last ten minutes, she had stared at them as if knowing what they were. Moreover, she stared at them with the same fear as Britain. Their stare lasted only a few seconds as Logan glanced back to the front of the bar. He was well aware of the heavy footsteps walking towards him. Within in seconds someone tapped him on the shoulder, instantly all thoughts of the mutant debate left him. Nothing good ever came from someone touching him.

He turned slightly, to see his opponent from earlier glaring down at him. "You owe me some money." The man stated.

"Come on, Stu. Let's not do this." His friend dissuaded only to be shot down.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it." Stu objected.

Logan rolled his eyes, turning back to the bar. Besides him, Britain tensed. Her normal soft flowery scent flooding with fear and adrenaline. Fights were never a good thing for neither of them. He gave her a side glance, telling her to stay put. Despite the words of wisdom from Stu's buddy, Logan already knew the outcome of this talk. And it was best that when fists came flying, Britain stayed out of the way. "I know what you are." Stu whispered, in his ear. "And I bet that girlie next to you, knows as well."

"You lost your money. Keep this up, you'll lose something else." Logan warned, not moving from his spot.

Stu's friend began to beg louder and Logan prayed Stu had half a brain to listen to him. As big as a dump this town was, Logan made quite a lot money here. If he and Britain were forced to run elsewhere, Logan couldn't say he'd be pleasant about it. Suddenly the sound of a knife being drawn rang in the air. The girl next to Britain screamed a warning. Without hesitation, Logan whirled around, pushing Stu into a beam. His claws extended outwards pressing ominously against Stu's throat.

Logan froze though, feeling the barrel of a gun against his head. He turned slightly to see the bartender behind him, holding the weapon. The usual look of fury and fear on the man's face. Another mutant hater, go figure. "Get out of my bar, freak." He ordered, finger on the trigger.

The bartender's threat did nothing to startle him. This wasn't the first time some asshole threatened him. No, what really worried him was the look of fury on Britain's face. Nothing good came, when she wore that expression. His mind raced for a solution-some way to stop her, before Britain lost it. "Put the gun down." Britain demanded, her voice like velvet.

A sigh escaped Logan-too late. Anything other than the bartender's surrender would end in violence-or in Britain's case something much worse. "I'd do what she says bub. You don't want to see her, when she's angry." Logan warned.

"I'm not putting anything down, especially not because some mutant freak like you-or your slut told me to." The bartender growled.

And there it was…the straw that broke the camel's back. Asshole called her a slut, the one name which never failed to rile her up. Instantly Britain was on her feet, hips swaying in a slow sultry motion. Those dark orbs of hers shined with mischief as a wicked smirk appeared on Britain's face. Suddenly everything about Britain was more attractive than usual. A soft swore escaped Logan as he noted the abrupt change in Britain. Her abilities didn't work on him. She couldn't make him fall to his knees or mindlessly follow her around like a lost puppy. None of that applied to Logan, so why couldn't he move to stop her? More importantly, why were his pants tightening suddenly?

"Slut? Now if there is anything I hate to be called it is slut. You can call me whore, bitch, cunt-really whatever what you want," Britain murmured, her hands running across the bartender's shoulders. Logan watched as the fearful look on the man turned desperate and lustful. A growl emanated from Logan's throat as the scent of arousal filled the air. "But not slut."

Slowly the bartender lowered his weapon, turning to gaze at Britain like a fish out of water. He reached out palming one of Britain's dark locks in his grimy hands. She sent him an encouraging smile, her hand moving to stroke his cheek. Silence filled the room as everyone watched-eyes focused on her. Touching people was the best/most sure fire way for Britain to arouse; it didn't even have to a full on touch, Brit could accidentally brush against someone and cause them to lust for her. However, touch wasn't the only way for her to control people. Sometimes just her standing there, brought people crawling to her…like now. "Britain, stop. It's not worth it." Logan said, his voice hoarse.

She glanced at him. Her eyes blinking as if not fully comprehending that Logan was there. Something rather likely with the state Britain was in. In Logan's experience, Britain was never Britain when using her abilities…rather someone else. Someone crueler and wilder, who reveled in their mutant ability rather than fear it. "I won't kill him, if that's what you think." Britain muttered.

"I know." Logan assured, retracting his claws. He turned to look her fully in the eye. "But it's not him, I am worried about. You know better than anyone, how fast this situation can go awry, kid."

Britain scoffed, "Like it already hasn't?"

"I haven't had to kill anyone yet for touching you. However if you keep this up, I can make no promises." He replied, watching the bartender. The man was now rambling about how he wanted to fuck Britain. Every word escaping his mouth nothing, but pure uncensored filth. It was Logan's first sign, that this all had to stop-now. Or asshole here and lord knows who else, would attempt follow through on that filth.

Glowering, Britain removed her hand from the man's face. With one last scowl, she spun on her heel and walked out the door. Logan followed keeping alert as he did. Although Britain released her hold on the crowd, her mutation didn't. In fact it would be a few days and a couple of cold showers, before any of these folks got over their obsession of Britain. Until then, they were just as dangerous as they were with her hold.

"That was a stupid move, you pulled there." Logan chastised. Britain ignored him, continuing her path to the truck. He growled, latching on to her wrist. With one short tug, he pulled Britain to him. "Hey! Don't ignore me, kid. Do you realize how far that old man was from taking you right there?"

"He wouldn't have touched me-I was in complete control of him." Britain dismissed, pulling away.

"Right, cause him talking about how nice _your cunt_ would feel around him, is in control." Logan snapped.

She sent him a scathing look, before moving towards the truck again. An angry growl escaped Logan as he stalked after her. The damn woman liked to think that silence was an option when fighting. Anytime Britain lost a fight, she'd immediately clam up and proceed with silent passive-aggressive techniques. Which when it came to passive aggressive techniques Britain reined queen. Unfortunately for her, Logan never cared enough to let her minor slights work.

"You know, you can pull that passive aggressive bullshit all you want, but it won't change the fact that I am right." Logan muttered, slamming driver side's door. Another scathing glare sent his way, to which Logan easily shrugged off as he lit a cigar. "I mean it, Britain. You need to be smart about such things. You have zero control over your powers-"

"I'm not four, Logan. I don't need you to act like my father." Britain grumbled. "Especially when all I wanted to do, was back you up. You do it for me all the time and you don't hear me complaining."

"You know damn well, why I don't want you backing me up, Brit." Logan replied, his tone softer. He glanced over at her to see shame written all over her face. It was a perfect imitation from the expression on her face earlier, when she tried to use her powers on him. If it were anyone else, Logan wouldn't believe it. Britain was an exception though. She was always a fucking exception for everything. "Don't start crying, kid. You know how I hate it when women cry."

A flicker of a smile flashed on her lips. "When have you ever seen me cry?"

"Never." He admitted, glancing at her.

Not once in their travels together did Logan ever see Britain cry. No matter what the reason or situation was her eyes remained dry. So dry that Logan sometimes wondered with endurance was another power of hers. After all, he knew firsthand of the trials Brit had to undergo. Most he was able to save her from. But there were a few times, Logan arrived too late…he swallowed hard at the memories. Those times were rare, but when they did occur Logan knew he would never forget them. Forget the emotionless expression on Britain's face as she tried to fix whatever torn clothing survived the assault. Ignore the overwhelming scent of blood, pheromones, and body fluids all over the room, he barged into. Or forget Britain's calm tone, telling him not to kill her rapist for her mutation brought the worse out of the best of men; though Logan did always return to beat the crap out them, when she was asleep. No one was allowed to touch her after all. Mutation or not. She was his to protect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I have no idea how I feel about this chapter, especially the ending. So please give me any constructive criticism you can, writing a Logan fic is ten times harder than I ever imagined and I could use all the help I can get. PS. To any of my Journey Homewards fans that will be update soon I promise, I just need to find a good beta reader.**

**~Cassandra**

There were two things Logan loved more than anything in the world: cigars and his motorcycle. Whenever Britain got into trouble with the big bad wolf (which was often), she always relied on one of those two things to get her out of hot water; either by buying Logan new cigars or new oil for his bike. It never really got her completely out whatever mess she made (Logan wasn't one to be easily bought), but it did a good enough job, that Logan didn't force her back on the road. Not that the man could if he wanted to.

Either way, that being said, there were also three things to mess with, that would make Logan gut you like a fish. One: hitting him below the belt in any circumstances. Two: surprisingly harming her somehow made it onto his list. And three: touching his precious bike. No one touched Logan's bike, but him. Not even Britain could put a finger on it, without Logan biting her head off. Knowing all this, Britain was not surprised, when Logan pulled over the instant a sound resonated from the back of the camper…where his bike was. "Stay here, Brit." Logan muttered, getting out the passenger's side.

Britain rolled her eyes, immediately doing the opposite. For whatever rhyme or reason, Logan liked to treat her as a kid. Something which she obvious was not, especially not at the age of twenty-three. Besides which Britain wasn't one to follow directions so easily. She was her own person and could handle herself perfectly fine. "It's fucking cold." Britain cried, rubbing her arms.

"I told you to stay in the truck." Logan growled.

"Why? It's just as cold in there as it is out here. Especially now that my source of heat is gone." Britain replied, inching her way towards him.

He gave her an unamused look. "I'm not your heater, kid. Now get back in the truck and change before you get hypothermia."

"I'm not a kid, Logan. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I do not need to be babysat." Britain argued, ignoring the fact he was right. A red summer's dress might work fine in a heated bar, but it worked shit outside of it. Still Britain couldn't bear to change into something warmer and less revealing. Call it part of her mutation, but Britain had to always look good. She had an unhealthy obsession with clothes and lipstick, almost like most girls did-except their desire to look nice, probably didn't entail the reason to turn everyone they saw into their slaves. At least Britain hoped it didn't.

Logan rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he gave the large white tarp a hard poke. Besides him, Britain let out an impatient sigh. They both knew someone was there, so why not just tear the tarp off in the first place? "Seriously?" Britain asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Logan muttered, throwing the tarp off.

Britain blinked as the sight of a familiar green jacket came into view. It was the runaway from the bar. The one who warned Logan about the knife-not that he hadn't known the moment it clicked open. Still they owed her for the warning. "What the hell are you doing?" Logan gruffed-apparently though Britain was the only one feeling in debt to this girl.

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride, thought you might help me." She apologized.

Britain frowned, shaking her head. "You know normal people ask, right? It's considered polite to let us at least say 'no,' before you hitch a ride next to Logan's baby. He loves that thing more than life, itself."

That got her a quick glare from Logan. Thankfully though he was too focused on their extra passenger to do anything. "Get out." Logan ordered, tossing the bag out.

"Logan-"Britain started, only to be cut off.

"Where am I supposed to go?" the girl questioned. Britain wanted to yell at the girl. That was exactly how not to convince the wolverine to do something.

"I don't know." Logan unsurprisingly grunted.

"You don't know or you don't care?" the girl continued as she hopped out. And there was strike two for you folks. One more strike and she's out, ladies and gentlemen! Her next line could decide her fate.

"Pick one." Logan spat, turning towards the camper.

Britain gave the girl a sheepish grin, raising a finger. "Just one moment please-"

"Brit, get in the truck-now." Logan ordered, standing impatiently by the driver's side.

Sighing Britain made her way over to the truck. She gave the girl one last glance; only this time it wasn't a stranger Britain saw, but herself. Just a few years ago that had been her-standing on the roadside trying to hitch ride. All the while ignoring the feeling of fear, cold, thirst and hunger running ramped through her stomach. Oh what she would have done for someone to show some kindness to her then. "You know you're not going to leave her, so why act as if you are?" Britain murmured to Logan.

"Cause I am." Logan insisted. "And I'll leave you too if ya don't get in the damn truck, Britian-"

"I saved your life!" the kid reminded.

"No, you didn't." Logan called out. He shot Britain a look telling her to get moving.

Britain shook her head, planting her feet firmly in the ground. She had no doubt that Logan wouldn't leave them. It just wasn't who he was. The stupid asshole was actually a big teddy bear under all those snarls and growls. If he wasn't then Britain wouldn't be so enamored with him. "Fine, have it your way. Freeze." Logan grunted, slamming the door.

"Don't you even think about it, Wolverine!" Britain snapped, pounding on the car door.

Logan didn't even bother to look at her as he drove off. Instantly the screeching of 'bastard'escaped her. The strange girl came to stand next her, leaning slightly into Britain so heat raided onto her without having to touch her. "Wow, he's such an asshole." She murmured.

"Nah, Logan likes to pretend that he's the big bad wolf, but he's really just a softie underneath it all. Give him a few seconds, he'll stop. Trust me, this isn't the first time he's driven off on me." Britain smiled, recalling those moments. Arguments between her and Logan were common. They argued at least thrice a day. Fighting was different subject though. While the two argued like an old married couple, they rarely fought. When they did though, it always ended up with one of them storming off. Almost as if Logan or her were trying to say to the other '_see? I don't need you. You need me.' _ However, neither of them ever believed it and the other always came back in a matter of minutes.

"Omg, he actually stopped! You were right!" the girl cried.

Britain merely smiled, "Of course, he did. He's not evil, you know? Now don't say anything to piss him off."

He must be crazy, Logan decided. Stopping like this to let not one-but _two _kids into his truck. As if Britain wasn't enough of a handful as it was, now he would be responsible for her and the other kid. If he was smart, Logan would have just left them and returned to his normal routine. The one that didn't consist of having to protect and worry all the time about someone who wasn't himself. The thought alone was nearly enough for him to put the car back into drive. One look in the rearview mirror though, ruined any ambition he had of driving off.

She was still wearing that fucking red dress of hers. Damn woman-she would freeze in seconds. And if by some miracle Britain didn't die or loose a limb, she undoubtedly would be attacked. His teeth grounded at the thought. Like hell Logan would let that happened. He'd rather die than let some creep touch her. "Thanks for stopping." The strange girl said as she stepped in.

Logan ignored her gratitude, his eyes planted firmly on Britain. Already her skin was turning red from the cold. He swore silently berating himself as he continued to scan her for any harm. "I knew you wouldn't leave." She smirked, causing him to growl.

"Let's get one thing clear…the only reason I pulled over is so you don't freeze to death, alright? Otherwise I couldn't care less, now go put some clothes on." Logan ordered, his eyes flashing up at her. She simply smiled, not taking an ounce of his harsh words to heart. The stupid woman seemed to be the only person not scared of him. Not matter how much he yelled, hollered and threatened, Britain never blinked. Instead she gave it right back at him like no one else would. "And don't you dare put on another dress!"

"Whatever, you say darling." Britain grinned, crawling into the back. Within seconds the red dress pooled at her ankles, revealing her matching red silk lingerie underneath. Logan couldn't help, but stare a second longer in the mirror. His eyes tracing the soft curves leading to the swell of her breasts. Suddenly his mouth became dry as his pants started tightening for the second time that day. A displeased growl escaped him as Logan tore his eyes away. The human part of him may have felt predatory, but the animalistic side of him definitely didn't…in fact…it felt possessive.

Luckily his thoughts and desires were drawn away by the strange girl asking for food. He reached over pulling out the package of jerky out of the compartment. He couldn't help, but notice how the kid rushed to take her gloves and eat. She probably hadn't eaten in days by the way she practically swallowed the jerky whole. Silently Logan made himself a mental to pick some food for Britain to cook for them all. If there was one thing that woman was good at it was cooking. It was her second passion next to all that girly crap. "I'm Rogue." The girl spoke, taking off her hood.

He didn't answer. The last thing Logan wanted was for the girl to think he was a nice guy. Especially when he planned to drop her off at the nearest town, after giving her a meal and a couple bucks for the road. Britain wouldn't approve, but it was just too dangerous to have someone else travel with them. Eventually Brit's powers would get to the kid and the results of that happening would be anything, but pretty-for both parties. Something the kid really didn't need to go through. "Were you in the army?" Rogue asked, eyeing the dog tags on his neck. "Doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

Logan quickly put his tags away. He often forget about their significance to the outside world. For nearly everyone else wearing them, meant you were in the army. Whereas for Logan, they were a clue to his unknown past. One he was pretty sure didn't involve military service. Following orders just weren't his thing-at least they weren't now. From the back, he could feel Britain's worried gaze on him. Britain didn't know much about his…condition, but she knew enough just like he knew enough of hers. "Wow." Rogue's shocked voice snapped him out of his daze.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad." She admitted, giving him an awkward smile. It was obvious Rogue had no qualms saying whatever was on her mind. Even if it could possibly insult someone, she needed help from.

"If you'd prefer the road-"

"No. No. It looks great. Looks cozy." Rogue swore, quickly stuffing jerky in her mouth.

"It looks like it needs a good cleaning back here. Normally things aren't this bad, but I got sick last week so all I did was lie around." Britain defended as she squeezed next to him. She sent him an apologetic look to which he ignored. What she said was true. The camper usually looked nice and clean, thanks to Britain. It was her unofficial thing to cook and clean while Logan went out to work. Except for last week that is…Brit caught a bad cold, most likely due to her choice of clothes-or lack of them. Either way the camper naturally fell to pieces with its caretaker lying in bed wheezing and coughing.

He glanced at her, the memory acting as a silent reminder to make sure the woman was dressed. Thankfully she was. Her dress now replaced with a purple knitted sweater, jeans and a pair of boots. She looked warmer than usual, but Logan could tell she was still cold…if her snuggling up to him was any indication. Normally he'd snap at her to put on more clothes, but with the way Rogue rubbed her hands next to them, Logan decided just to put the heat on.

"Put your hands on the heater." Logan directed. He reached out to take Rogue's hands, only to have her quickly move them away. An awkward silence filled the truck as Rogue looked down shamefully. The look caused both Britain and him to stiffen slightly. Neither one of them were strangers to that expression. It was one Britain wore often during the first couple of months they met-one she still wore every so often, when either a flashback occurred or something happened that Logan wasn't able to stop. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid."

"It's nothing personal. It's just that…when people touch my skin, something happens." Rogue admitted.

"Like what?" Britain asked, her heart pounding against her ribcage. Was this girl like her? Did she have the same problems with people and lust factors? It was possible right? After all, Britain couldn't be the only mutant with this type of abilities. There had to be someone else-had to be.

"I don't know. They just get hurt." She murmured, her brown eyes meeting Britain's. "It's not like your ability though…whatever that was back at the bar."

Britain nodded, seeing the unspoken question in Rogue's eyes. Sighing she pushed back a dark strand of hair behind her ear. She should've know better than to hope for someone else like her. Should've know better than to wish a fate like hers on anyone else. "Let's just call it lust control, cause I have no idea what it is either. All I know is that I can make anyone want me, by one single touch-sometimes not even that. Sometimes they just have to look at me and the desire sets in. And with the desire or lust implemented in them, I can possibly control them if I, myself have control over my powers-which is rarely. Tonight was one of those rare times."

"It was also one of your stupid times." Logan berated, exhaling some smoke.

Rogue's eyes moved from Britain towards his knuckles clutching the wheel. "When they come out, does it hurt?"

"Every time." Logan answered, his eyes not leaving the road. Britain bit her lip, sliding a gentle hand across his shoulder. The great wolverine wasn't one for touchy feely. Especially when it came to Britain and her more than obvious crush on him. However that didn't stop her from trying to give him comfort here and there. And surprisingly he didn't stopped her or say anything either. There was just silence between them, when she did something like this. A soft silence though, not a harsh uncomfortable one. "So, what kind of a name is Rogue?"

"I don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine?" Rogue questioned.

A small smirk threatened to break out on his face to which he ignored. The girl had guts, he'd give her that. Not once during this whole trip did she seem scared of him. In fact Rogue seemed to have no problem telling him exactly what was on her mind…kind of like someone else he knew. "My name is Logan." He answered, giving in.

"And I'm Britain." Britain introduced. A soft smile on her face at the prospect of having another companion. While Britain was beyond grateful to have a Logan by her side, it would be great to have someone else to talk to. Someone who possibly didn't mind her obsession of lipstick or understood the pains of a monthly. Or at the very least, someone to talk to, when Logan wasn't there.

Rogue cocked an eyebrow at her. "Britain? Is that like Wolverine?"

"No, it's just Britain or Brit depending on who you ask." Britain replied.

Logan snorted at her words. Depending on who you ask…he was the only one to call her Brit or Britain for a matter of fact. Since he was the only one conscious of her existence, just like she was for him. Without each other, they'd be wandering shadows. Going many places and meeting many people but never truly being remembered. Not that he'd mind it. That was his life after all up till a year ago, when they met. Life was definitely easier then. "Don't bother, kid. I've been traveling with her for a year now and she still hasn't told me, her real name." Logan informed.

Britain frowned, punching him softly in the arm. "That's because my name is Britain."

"Right. And people forget their own name all the time." Logan muttered.

"I was nervous." Britain defended

"I'd hardly say stalking someone is being nervous, especially for three months." Logan pointed out, taking another inhale of his cigar. The memories fresh in his mind. For those first few months, Britain barely responded to her name being called. Hell, she often drew a blank when Logan called her by Britain. Or better yet, she once insisted her name was Brittany instead of Britain-that was when he really knew she lied.

Rogue cracked a small smile, staring at the two of them. While she had her doubts at first, they were quickly vanishing. Britain was right when she said Logan was a big teddy bear. She could see it easily with the way he acted around Brit. Despite all his roughness and gruffness, Logan truly did seem to care about the woman. "I'm Marie." She finally revealed.

Britain gave her another smile, while Logan's own lips twitched into a smile smirk. "Nice to meet you, Marie. Welcome to the craziness."

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't given me a lift." Rogue admitted.

Brit waved a hand of dismissal. "Don't worry about it. Seriously, I know what it's like being a runaway. I left home at the age of fifteen. I was on my own for seven years, until I ran into Logan."

"You ran away from home too?" Rogue asked, sounding surprised.

Britain nodded, giving her a sad smile. Her life before running way always brought on a nostalgia she abhorred. There was no point in being homesick, if you could never go back. "Having a power like mine, causes problems. Especially for the people you love the most." Britain replied, softly.

Rogue gazed up at her with an understanding look in her eyes. Despite Rogue's gift being different from hers, Britain was sure she knew how it felt-especially if her skin really did hurt people like she claimed. Life wasn't easy for people like them after all. Being voided of human contact was at times absolutely torturous. Humans-and mutants were physical creatures no matter how much they didn't like people. They needed the touch of another person-not the sexual kind Britain always received, but the soft caring touch that let someone know, they weren't alone. "We're out of those Sno Balls you like." Logan announced. "We'll have to stock up next time we stop for gas."

His words may seemed random, but they brought a smile to Britain's face. As said before Logan wasn't the touchy feely type guy. He preferred fixing things with his fists rather than cuddle on a couch with you. Though the majority of Britain's problems did fall into 'the violence is the answer' category. Either way, when something did come up that didn't fall into the violence category, Logan would be at a loss about what to do. Mainly, because Britain's way of fixing her problems was with a box of sno balls. She never cried, but a good hostess treat here and there fixed a lot. Especially after the third box. Thus making Logan's mention of her favorite treats touching. It was his way of giving her a comforting hand.

"That would be great, but I have a feeling it won't be tonight. The weather getting kind of bad. We might have to pull over for the night, until everything calms down." Britain mentioned. It amazed her, how fast the weather turned bad. Only a few minutes ago, it was only a light dusting of snow. Now it seemed to be coming at them in droves.

"We're not going to have to pull over. Weather ain't that bad." Logan gruffed, inhaling his cigar once more. Britain was always more twitchy weather than he was. She seemed to think that a car accident would be her way of going.

"She's right. The roads are getting bad." Rogue agreed, glancing at them. "You know, you should wear your seat."

Britain rolled her eyes, following Rogue's gaze to the unbuckle Logan. Always living on the edge even if his rebellion was a little ridiculous. Then again if Britain had his healing abilities, she'd probably ignore safety measures as well. "Don't bother trying, he never listens." Britain dismissed.

He glared and instantly Britain knew they were in for a lecture. "Look. I don't need advice on auto safety from-"

"Logan!" Britain cried, just as a tree hit the car. Her body lurched forward, head hitting the dashboard hard. There would undoubtedly be a huge goose egg tomorrow, but that was the least of Britain's problems. Logan had gone flying through the windshield, the second that tree hit them. And Rogue…Britain lifted her aching head, her eyes seeking out other companion. A sigh of relief escaped Britain upon seeing Rogue perfectly safe more or less. However it was shortly lived as a strange igniting sound caught her attention.

_Fuck..._

Britain thought as her eyes were quickly drawn to the kindling flame in back. It was quickly covering whatever cloth items scattered onto the floor cause of the crash. One item in particular being the same red dress she wore earlier that day. She really should've cleaned up last night. Maybe then both Logan's and hers only possessions wouldn't be, being consumed by flame right then. Her thoughts were quickly diverted by the painful gasping noise Rogue was making. Another swear escaped Britain as she ripped off her seat belt, reaching over to help the young girl with hers.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to get you out of here." Britain assured, jerking at the belt. It didn't budge, however Britain kept going at it. She'd keep trying to rip it out until Logan came and shredded it with his claws. Something Brit had faith he would do. Being around him for a year taught Britain a couple of thing, such as his incredible healing factor that made him practically invincible. That plus her experience of getting into danger with him, made her no stranger to the type of things Logan could survive. Bullet wouldn't hurt him nor a fatal knife attack. So why would a car crash kill him? "Logan? Is he alright? Can you see him?"

"Yes…" Rogue wheezed, grimacing again. "He-he healing himself, but how?"

"That's a question for another time, darling. We need to worry about getting you out of here first." Britain muttered, lifting her head to the cracked windshield.

Sure enough her hero was standing just a feet from them, looking perfectly fine. A small smile fluttered onto her lips. He was alright. Britain shouldn't be relieved by this. After all she knew along that Logan was alright, but still…she was thankful. His brown eyes locked with hers, before scanning over what little of her, he could see. "You two alright? Brit, are you hurt?" he questioned, moving towards them.

"Her seatbelt is jammed. I can't get her out." Britain answered.

He gave her a stiff nod of understanding. Slowly, but surely making his way over to them. A sigh of relief escaped Britain. This would all be over soon. Logan would cut Rogue free and they would try to salvage whatever possible before their home blew up. However her relief was quickly replaced with fear as the familiar sound of Logan's claws rang for the air.

"Logan?" Britain barely got out, before a large figure collided against him with a roar. Within a blink of an eye it sent her fierce wolverine flying into a tree. That sight was nearly enough to send her into a shock. No one had ever done that to Logan-_ever. _No human at least.

Her panic was quickly put on a back burner though as the flames in back suddenly erupted. Their trail leading to the gas extension of the camper. _Shit. _Maybe she should've attempted to put out the flames rather than free Rogue. Perhaps that would've been a smart option. _Dumbass._

"Well it's too fucking late for that now, Britain." Brit muttered, angling herself to kick the driver's side window. Obviously Logan had his hands full, meaning they needed to find something else to cut the belt. Luckily for Rogue, Brit wasn't as dumb as she appeared. With one swift kick the window shattered leaving behind jagged shards of glass in its frame. Britain grabbed one, ignoring the pain of it cutting into her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Rogue. It's going to be okay." Britain murmured as she sawed through the belt. Though whether or not Britain was truly saying those words to comfort Rogue was still up in the air. There was good chance she was trying to calm herself down, but that was something to worry about when they currently weren't in a car about to explode with Logan fighting some freak out there.

However like always just when Britain thought things couldn't get worse…they did. A large thud drew Britain's attention once again to the windshield. Her eyes instantly landed on the unconscious Logan splayed out on the hood. They widened as they spotted the large beast like man stalking towards them. Instantly fear and panic took Britain as her mind worked to comprehend the situation. Incapacitated Logan, angry monster man, stuck Rogue and ticking time bomb of a camper…fuck…what the hell was she supposed to do? "Britain?" Rogue cried, coughing as the flames consumed the camper.

"It's going to be alright." Britain repeated, grabbing the shard of glass. She struck at the seatbelt hard-harder than before, watching the strands of material begin to fray. Hope welled up in her as she continued to cut. Her attention so focused on freeing the trapped girl, that Britain barely comprehended the array of noises occurring outside the camper. Let alone Rogue's choked warnings of more strange people. It was until the passenger's door physically opened revealing a man and woman, did Britain grasped something other than her own actions.

"We're here to help." The man said, reaching a hand out towards her.

Britain didn't budge. "Not until she gets out."

The man gave her small smile, before touching the strange eye gear on him. A red beam blasted through it, breaking the belt and freeing Rogue. He stepped off to the side as the white haired woman quickly took his place, offering her hand. Rogue took it, grabbing Britain's wrist her other hand. The woman pulled them out, pushing them behind the fallen tree trunk that crashed into the camper. Britain struggled against her, trying to break free as her eyes focused on the hood of the camper. _Logan._ She'd be damned if she didn't save him.

"It's alright, I got him." the man called out, dragging Logan behind them.

A loud whistling noise screamed from the camper, then it exploded. Instantly the white haired woman pushed them to the ground. Her body covering theirs as metal scraps flew all around them. A full five minutes passed before the strange woman released her tight grip on them. Slowly she rose to her feet, offering them both a hand to help stand. Britain gave her a gracious smile, but waved it off. There had already been enough touching with this woman. And although she appeared perfectly fine and not affected by Britain at all, there was no reason to chance it. Especially with her champion down for the count. "You saved us." Britain said, rather dumbly. "Thanks."

"It's no problem. Like my partner said before we're here to help." The woman replied graciously. "My name is Ororo Munroe, but you may call me, Storm if you wish. And this is my partner Scott Summer, also known as Cyclops."

"It's nice to meet you." Scott smiled, extending a hand.

Britain stared at it, before giving him a small smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't-I can't-"

"It's fine. I understand." He replied, retracting his hand. An understanding expression on his face. "You're not the first person I've met whose abilities can be a danger to others."

"You are like us." Rogue exclaimed, as if everything that just happened finally dawned on her. Which could've been a possibility. The girl was still young and naïve to be fully on terms with not being the only mutant alive. In fact Britain was ninety-nine percent sure Logan and her were the first mutants, Rogue ever met. "You're mutants!"

Scott gave another smile, nodding his head. "We are."

Rogue's face broke out into a large grin. Excitement and pure joy pasted on her face. Yup….Logan and her were definitely Rogue's first mutants. Then again Logan technically was Britain's first mutant as well. Though when she found that out about him, Britain was nowhere near ecstatic as Rogue. But perhaps that had more to do with Britain's excitement about being able to talk to him without Logan being compelled to force his tongue down her throat. Not that she would mind anymore-and there she went off topic again.

"My name is Britain. This is Marie preferably known as Rogue. And that man over there is my companion Logan-a.k.a Wolverine." Britain introduced, despite having no idea what the topic now was. Or if Rogue had already introduced them or not. "Thank you once again for saving us."

"Like Ororo said before it's no problem-really…Britain?" Scott insisted.

Once again Britain smiled at him, reframing from giggling at the half unasked question in the air. Everyone seemed to want to know if her name was really Britain or not. "Still, thank you." Britain bit her bottom. "But if you don't mind me asking, why did you save us?"

The smile of Scott's face vanished, in its place a sterner look. "I don't mind at all, but I'll admit that I'm not the best person to answer that."

"Then who is?" Britain restated, her tone harsher.

"Professor Charles Xavier." Ororo answered, locking eyes with Britain. "He's our employer, as well as our old teacher. He runs an institute in New York for people like us. A school, where mutants can learn to control their abilities and just be themselves."

"A school for mutants?" Rogue gasped. The same joyful look appeared on her face with a pinch of dreaminess. "It's sounds too good to be true!"

"She's right. It does." Britain frowned, her personality doing a completely one-eighty. "Tell me, why does this Professor Xavier run this so called school? I mean, what's in it for him? Better yet, how come I have never heard of this school? A school for mutants-it would be all over the news?"

"Woah, calm down. We don't mean you any harm." Scott swore, hands raised in surrender. "We can answer all your questions on the way there. The Professor wishes to speak with you all-and your friend over there, could get some medical attention. We have a very good hospital-"

"You just have everything, don't you? You see, that's my problem Scott. This all a little too perfect for my liking. First we get attacked by some ape of a man, who somehow manages to kick the shit out of Logan. Then you two appear out of nowhere, defeat wild man-save of us from near death and now you're telling me, there's a safe haven for mutants like us. All very convenient, if you ask me." Britain growled, her hands balling into fist. Why didn't she see it earlier? This was all some kind of ploy, but for what? Or whom? Her? Rogue? Logan? Or all three of them? She had to find out, but moreover she had to protect them.

"We're telling the truth!" Ororo protested, angrily. Her body shifted into a defensive position.

"I'm sorry, I can't chance it." Britain apologized, forcing herself upon Scott. Her lips met his in a solid smack. This perhaps would be the stupidest move she ever made, but it was the only move Britain could think of. If she had control…if she could control one them, then Britain could force the truth out them. And if she kept her control in check long enough, Britain would be able to use them for protection until Logan awoke. All Britain had to do was keep control of herself.

_**Special Thanks to my Reviewers from last chapter:**_

princessariellover876: Thank you.

Terry: Britain's powers also works on women as well. As far as we know they work on everyone and anyone, how or why is still left to be explained. However with the appearance of Professor X in the next chapter both Brit and us will definitely begin to understand just what the hell is happening.

Guest: Thanks very much.

KaneCenaZombie12: Thanks, I know this wasn't soon, but I hope it was worth it!

StarlitStar: Your wish is my command!


End file.
